User talk:Veswza/Archive 2
Please do not add any new topics to this Archive. Use the original talk page for that. Thank you! Unnamed 01 Hey, Vez! I was wondering because you put Chararts are closed does this mean you can't do Silvermoon's? -Texas I know I'm not Ves, but I'm sure she means she'll finish the current ones she has to do, and once they're complete she probably won't do anymore for a while. Could be wrong! I replied on Tex's talk page, but yeah, you're right with your assumption, Marsh! I'm super-duper busy right now so I need to clear up my schedule before I can accept any more charart requests (even finishing ones I've already accepted)! I'd rather take it slow than overload myself with things to do and get stressed, to be honest!! ^^;' 4 April, 2019 Ok! It's fine! Thanks for telling me! :D -Texas Yellow text I've notcied the some users have different colored links to their usernames (like Fire and Texas). Could I have one too, with a hex code #8300ff? Thanks! 【talk】【talk】【talk】【talk】【talk】【talk】 Unnamed 02 Hi! Thank you for putting the format and tips on Stormflee's page, I appreciate it! (I also don't know too much about using talk pages; hopefully I did the formatting right) SkyFireStone (talk) 17:01, April 23, 2019 (UTC)SkyFireStone Unnamed 03 hello! thanks for the welcome message :D also, do you know if theres a way for mobile users to get the info templates? the ones that display name, clan, kin etc. thanks! Hi... Something's stuffed up with my Discord account and I can't access my servers or chats, so my bro let me use his account until I sort things out. :(. Discord needs me to verify my account before I can access it again, but it'll notify my mother. So... and also, for some reason Peak's account isn't allowed to join this Discord... so when you banned that Blizzard person they probably shared an IP with me, so now I can't rejoin... Sorry Ves :( Just thought I'd drop in :D Hello! I love your art! I loved the drawing of Hawkmask, it was so cute; also meaning you must read The Recruit! TheGraceofMelody (talk) 22:12, May 25, 2019 (UTC) I read What Lurks Beneath too! :D I love her art style. TheGraceofMelody (talk) 21:20, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Warriors Wiki Check the message I left you in the Warriors Wiki, the one you and Texas made Sprook (talk) 22:09, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Unnamed 04 Hi, I was wondering if I could ask people to let me use their OCs in a Scratch Game I'm making. I figured this was the place to do it because, you know, OCs. I didn't write anything rude or forceful in the blog post, but I wanted to get an admin's permission on it since I guess I would consider it advertising. P.S ALL credit for OCs is given in the game description + credits Unnamed 05 Hello Veswza. I'm new here, on this Wiki. I've been trying to use your character bases. I followed all the steps but, when I tried to open it in MediBang Paint Pro, it says 'Failed to open'. I've naming it differently or doing a different program (Krita) but it said something similar to what MediBang said. I was wondering if it had anything to do with the bases, and if you could lend me some help. FrostboltWC (talk) 03:01, June 20, 2019 (UTC)Frost Hey! Hiya Ves, could you delete the pages Adderstar and Silverfall? Thanks! Oops Sorry, I forgot to ask you to delete Falling Shadows, Briarcloud and, Lionfeather. Thanks!